¡Cuándo dijiste que te ibas!
by Hel P. Ilias
Summary: Tras una decepción Killua decide que es mejor irse para olvidar junto con si hermana Alluka (no es emparejamiento). Pero no sale como lo planea ya que se llevara una grata sorpresa. Kirugon (aclaro).
1. Tedio

Cuándo dijiste que te ibas.

¿Cómo empezó?

Killua se encontraba en su habitación, en la que se alojaba en la torre celestial al igual que Gon pero en habitaciones distintas.

No conseguía conciliar el sueño, el suceso de hace una semana no se lo permitía, a pesar de haber transcurrido una larga semana no lograba olvidarlo, no era fácil pues había tomado gran importancia para él.

A pesar de que Gon había sido participe no parecía importarle tanto como a Killua le importaba, no mostraba ni la más mínima señal interés, todo había sido tan confuso para el muchacho somnoliento y no negaba que lo seguía siendo porque no entendía nada, no entendía a Gon, no entendía sus propios sentimientos, no entendía absolutamente nada.

Últimamente le resultaba imposible dormir, pero sobre todo no podía dejaba de pensar en Gon y a un que quisiera dejar de hacerlo no podía porque todo tenía que ver con su mejor amigo. Le irritaba tanto el hecho de que Gon pareciera no recordar nada, era como si no hubiera significado algo para él.

Cada vez que Killua recordaba lo que sucedió se sentía muy feliz pero también enojo, porque Gon era indiferente ante ello, porque actuaba tan natural, porque que por más que Killua le intentara hacer recordar esté no lo hacía, porque a pesar de las indirectas que Killua mandaba a Gon no las entendía o no las quería entender pero más porque a él era el único que le dolía el olvido de ese momento.

-Estúpido Gon- Murmuraba para sí mientras tenía ganas de llorar algo que no sentía desde que conoció a Gon pero a pesar de ser quién era en éste momento se encontraba tan vulnerable que casi sentía pena de él mismo, tomarle gran importancia a algo que sabía no llevaría a ninguna parte.

Era mejor olvidarlo todo y **actuar** como si nada hubiera pasado, definitivamente sería mejor, sería normal, sería como antes pero sólo se engañaba porque nunca podría dejar de dolerle pues a él si le importaba y tal y como se menciono sólo es una actuación y nada más que eso.

Flash Back

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Gon se había enfrentado con Guido y ya se había recuperado de todas sus fracturas pero no podía luchar por la promesa hecha a Wing, dos meses él tendría que respetar la arena de combate hasta que acabara el plazo dado por su maestro de Nen.

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban jugando en la habitación de Gon, saltando de un lado a otro, peleando sin sentido, golpes ingenuos que no causaban dolor alguno, comiendo alegremente mientras hablaban de toda cosa inimaginable.

-Sabes deseo tanto devolverle el puñetazo a Hisoka- Mencionaba Gon con ese brillo que aparecía sólo cuando se entusiasmaba en algo, esa mirada que tanto le gustaba a su amigo, claro que el nunca se lo diría, ni si quiera lo admitiría ya que era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Sólo falta un mes, Gon, Dios eres demasiado impaciente- Decía con burla habitual, esperando una respuesta contradictoria por parte de Gon, pero en su lugar sólo hizo un mohín.

-Yo voy a esperar- Se decía con determinación, Killua lo miro y sonrió.

-Eres siempre igual- Gon volteo a su amigo con su sonrisa amplia como siempre y saco la lengua.

-Killua, quiero ir con Mito-san, después de esto tú… ¿Irías conmigo?- Killua sintió un rubor intenso en sus mejillas, no era muy normal que se pausara en cualquier comentario, así fuera la más tonta ocurrencia de todas él nunca hacía pausas. Tenía ganas de golpearlo por hacer que se pusiera en ese estado, sin embargo no lo hizo.

-No tengo planes después de esto así que por qué no- Gon dio un salto, Killua se dio cuenta que Gon ahora se encontraba demasiado cerca suyo, instintivamente Killua se alejo de su amigo mirando a otro lado, mirando lo que sea con tal de que no sea Gon porque lo hacía sentir extraño cuando se acercaba demasiado.

-¡Genial!- Grito Gon feliz de la respuesta contigua, se hizo para atrás y cayó en su cama como si estuviera satisfecho, en ese momento el mundo era correcto, si permanecía con Killua todo se sentía en su lugar nada que inquiete, en reiteradas ocasiones Gon se había preguntado qué sería si nunca hubiera conocido a aquel asesino, él nunca llegó a una conclusión, pero estaba feliz de no haberlo hecho, era mejor no pensar mucho en ello.

Killua miraba a Gon y por más que intentaba saber que estaba pensando no podía hacerlo, es que Gon era tan impredecible, le agradaba eso pero al mismo tiempo lo exasperaba, no podía entender a Gon si él fuese un enemigo probablemente sería peligroso ya que nunca podría predecir uno de sus movimientos. Quería entenderlo sin embargo, sólo de esa forma él estaría tranquilo con sus propias emociones, tal vez de esa manera sería menos propenso a entrar en conflicto con él mismo. Las acciones imprudentes de Gon los habían puesto en peligro más de una vez.

Él era su primer amigo, en el examen del cazador tuvo la impresión que era diferente a todos de alguna forma, su nombre también era distinto "me llamo Gon Freecss" esa expresión tan amable cuando se dirigía a cualquier persona, en lo personal Killua al principio dudo que tal persona pudiera si quiera terminar la primera fase pero esa idea cambio cuando convivió más afondo con él.

-Killua estoy muy feliz de que me acompañes- Killua nunca supo cómo es que las sencillas palabras de Gon lo hacían sentirse tan bien y ésta no fue la excepción. De nuevo sus mejillas se coloreaban pero debido a la falta de luz esto no era muy visible lo cual era conveniente para Killua.

-Idiota- Fue la "maravillosa" respuesta que dio, quería golpearse por eso pero así era él, jamás pudo ser honesto menos con sentimientos de este tipo, siempre envidió lo sincero que era Gon, como decía sus sentimientos tan fácilmente y sin restricción alguna.

-Jeje- '_De nuevo esa cara de bobo y esa forma de reír tan tonta, pero es agradable sin embargo' _ pensó Killua viendo a su mejor amigo, se recostó en el suelo y cerro sus ojos tratando de mantener su mente en blanco, a veces era demasiado peligroso divagar por mucho tiempo en un solo tema así que prefirió no hacerlo por su propio bien.

Pasaron al menos unos treinta minutos y el silencio seguía.

-¿Killua?- Preguntaba bajito, dudando obtener respuesta, lo más probable es que Killua ya se hubiera dormido. Así fue no escucho respuesta alguna-Killua…- Susurro con tono casi inaudible.

-¿Hmm?- Respondió saliendo de su trance.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?- Pregunto con preocupación, no tenía intensión de despertarlo.

-Sólo dormitaba ¿Pasa algo?- Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el viento frio por todo su cuerpo, estaba incomodo pero no tenía ganas de levantarse tampoco.

-Escuche que hoy hay una lluvia de estrellas, no estoy seguro de cuando comienza. De pequeño yo veía muchas con mi tía Mito y mi abuela, era tan agradable porque de un momento a otro te encontrabas iluminado por luces que luego se apagaban y otras volvían a caer iluminando de nuevo, pero nunca vi una completa porque me dormía pero ahora tengo doce años y no me dormiré… Killua yo quiero ver una lluvia de estrellas contigo podemos verla hasta el final ¿vamos?- Gon sonrió ampliamente deslumbrando a Killua que asintió sin apartar la vista de su amigo, a veces era tan inevitable no mirarlo y admirar su angelical rostro.

Killua se puso un abrigo color azul resaltando sus ojos, ambos se ponían los tenis propios y salían al frio clima que había afuera. Tomaron el ascensor y salieron de la torre celestial dirigiéndose a un edificio alto para poder admirar el acontecimiento. Se recostaron en el techo de aquel edificio y Dios hacía tanto frío, pero por suerte Killua traía consigo sus chocolates preferidos, por lo menos ayudarían un poco pensó, ofreció uno a Gon y este lo acepto gustoso mientras se calentaba las manos con su caluroso aliento causando una pequeña nube de neblina que al instante se desvaneció.

Gon estaba justo a su lado, consumiendo su chocolate con afán, mientras Killua mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, cerró los ojos esta vez con un poco de ilusión como si esperara que cuando abriera los ojos estuvieran cayendo esas mágicas estrellas que Gon menciono con anterioridad, pero no sabía cuando iba a comenzar la "función". Noto unos bruscos movimientos a su lado los ignoro pero eran insistentes, miro de reojo a Gon y se dio cuenta que su amigo temblaba pero era algo de esperarse, él había presionado a Killua para que se apurara para ver las estrellas sin embargo Gon no se puso nada caliente para salir, era muy desesperado y Killua lo sabía de sobra. Sin más remedio se volteo quedando cara a cara con su mejor amigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Gon idiota- Reprendió, el otro lo miro con confusión prestando atención a los hermosos orbes color azul zafiro.

-¿Qué?- Killua se levanto sacudiéndose un poco el abrigo sin más que decir abandono el lugar, Gon no sabía qué demonios había pasado pero se angustio sensación que ceso cuando vio a Killua enfrente de él con un rubor en sus mejillas y algo en sus manos…

-Ven aquí- Decía tratando de cubrirse inútilmente el rubor con sus flequillos Gon obedeció sin protestas y se acerco a Killua de pronto se sintió caliente, Killua le estaba poniendo una hermosa gabardina café, tenía sus mano sujetas al cuello del gabán pues lo estaba ajustando, pero con ese hermoso tono escarlata en sus mejillas, aunque había terminado de acomodar el cuello de la gabardina no lo soltó porque sin saberlo estaba absorto mirando a Gon a quién también le era imposible apartar la mirada. Pronto también las mejillas de Gon eran víctimas de un intenso color rojo.

Gon se paró de puntillas y acerco su rostro al de Killua, hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraban en un roce más que amistoso. Gon seguía empujando sus labios con fuerza, Killua atraía más a Gon con el cuello del gabán que sujetaba para no romper el beso con su "amigo". Ninguno trato de detener nada. Cuando ambos se separaron jadeantes se vieron iluminados por las luces de las estrellas que caían y en un instante desaparecían, los adolescentes miraban estupefactos aquel espectáculo.

Gon abrazó a Killua estrechándose contra su pecho.

-Killua yo…- Recibió un beso más, era realmente estúpido por que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que no se necesitaba hablar en un momento como ese menos si estaba con su "mejor amigo" en esa condición.

Las estrellas seguían cayendo sin contratiempo alguno, ellas no pararían a pesar de los eventos que sucedieran en ese momento y eso era lo mejor.

Se sentaron a la orilla del techo quedando sus pies flotando en el aire, estaban abrazados. Gon jugaba cariñosamente con el cabello blanco de Killua riendo sin sentido ante éste acto. Nunca se le había ocurrido tocar su cabello, era tan suave y sedoso. Estuvo de acuerdo con la niña que en el vestíbulo le dijo a Killua que su cabello era como una nube. "Onii-chan su cabello luce igual a una nube" "Huh… Qué de…" y antes de que Killua pudiera completar la frase recibió un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntaba un poco molesto.

-Es que no me había dado cuenta de que tu cabello realmente es como una nube- Soltó una carcajada.

-Cállate idiota- Espetó el otro notablemente disgustado.

-No te enojes… Es que es blanco y sedoso, me gusta tu cabello porque es suave- El enojo se disipo dejando un pequeña sonrisa.

-No digas cosas como esas… Es vergonzoso- Decía con falso enojo y cubriendo su cara con sus manos para disimular el ardor en las mejillas.

-Jeje, me gusta estar así-

-¿Cómo?- No pretendía confusión si es lo que se imaginan, de verdad no entendía el comentario de Gon.

-Estar de esta forma… contigo- Esto último lo dijo bajito como para sí mismo pero de todos modos fue captado por Killua que sonrió e iba a cometer su primera estupidez en mucho tiempo. Sujeto bien a Gon del talle y saltó del edificio, su acompañante entró en pánico y miró a Killua quién rió traviesamente.

Las estrellas se veían definitivamente mejor cuando iban cayendo, mantenían sus caras juntas pero sin que sus labios rosaran, sólo mirándose tratando de transmitir palabras mudas que sólo el lenguaje de los ojos es capaz de pronunciar. Sus narices se tocaban y daban una sensación de cosquillas sin embargo estaban frías debido al aire que en ese momento corría helado, a decir verdad el clima empeoró de frío a helado pero para esos chicos no tenía importancia.

-Nunca haría algo que te dañara- El otro que estaba rodeando su cuello apretó su agarré para sentirse más seguro, besó su mejilla fría y se dio cuenta que su descenso por fin iba a finalizar, apretó los ojos, de pronto sintió el aura de Killua, estaba utilizando Nen que los mantuvo unos centímetros lejos del piso, suavizando su caída.- Entonces ¿se sintió bien Gon?- Mostró su típica cara de gato.

-Me encanto- Salto con emoción para luego volver a pegarse a Killua en un abrazo caluroso que venía bien con el ambiente.-Pero regresemos.

-¿Huh?-

-Vamos a ver la lluvia completa ¿sí?- Asintió y ambos volvieron a subir al techo del edificio.

La lluvia de estrella había terminado y tanto Gon como Killua estaban agotados, se sonrieron por última vez y cada uno volvió a su habitación.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, es un tributo al cumpleaños de mi querido Killua, el próximo capítulo será subido mañana. Gracias por leer. ¡Enjoy!


	2. Disculpas

_Éste proyecto queda suspendido por las siguientes dos semanas. Debido a que estoy muy "entrado" en un nuevo proyecto (kirugon, por cierto) y creo que merece todo mi empeño y atención por el momento, así que disculpen si los eh hecho esperar mucho para nada pero se seguirá su proceso cuando el plazo de las dos semanas se cumpla. _

_Espere lo con ansias (durante las dos semanas acordadas) puesto que ésta apunto de tener un final y por lo tanto un estatus "complete". Gracias._

_-Edgar Oliver J. Alarcón. _


	3. Indiferencia

Capítulo dos: Indiferencia.

Al día siguiente quedaron de ir a desayunar a algún lugar. Tomaron de nuevo el ascensor y caminaron por las calles hablando de todo menos lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo cual se le hizo raro a Killua porque Gon siempre hablaba de todo lo que le pasaba aún que el mismo Killua hubiera estado en ese momento.

-¿Y dónde quieres comer Killua?- Pregunto con su habitual buen humor y su tono alegre como siempre lo había hecho desde que se conocieron.

Puso la mano en su mentón pensando a qué lugar podían asistir ahora.

-La otra vez vi un lugar que parecía agradable tal vez sea bueno- Gon sonrió a un más con la petición de Killua.

-Me parece genial- Comenzaron a dirigirse al lugar que Killua había mencionado, no estaba tan lejos. Se metieron al restaurante, se acomodaron en una mesa; una vez cómodos llamaron al mesero que amablemente acudió a ellos.

-Buenos días, jóvenes ¿Qué les apetece?- El mesero se veía apenas un poco más maduro que ellos, amable y con una bonita sonrisa. En su gafete se podía leer el nombre de Dhery Laouse. Miraba a Killua con interés. Es muy atractivo pensaba el mesero sonriendo.

Gon ojeo el menú y pidió uno waffles, lo mismo fue para Killua.

-Enseguida se los traigo- Se alejo caminando con firmeza casi como si marchara causando carcajadas por parte de Killua.

En la cocina Dhery hacía el pedido que ambos muchachos ordenaron.

Una risita cerca de su oído sonaba burlona.

-¿Qué buscas Hanna?- Preguntaba con molestia y sin ganas de obtener una respuesta de la rubia que ahora estaba enfrente suyo. Hanna seguía con su risa socarrona.

-Te vi atender a esos dos de ahí- Sin pena alguna señalo al los dos niños que se veía que tenían una plática animada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué no es ese mi trabajo?- Decía con disgusto y aburrimiento de tener que contestar a la molesta chica de cabello rubio y cintas rojas.

-Si exactamente ese es tu trabajo sin embargo parece que el albino cautivo tu atención- Cuando Hanna pronuncio aquellas palabras Dhery casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, había sido descubierto por la última persona con la que desearía estar.

-No sé de que hablas Hanna- Se hizo el desentendido.

-Claro- De nuevo usaba ese tono burlón que tanto odiaba el otro rubio.

-Está listo- Rompió la plática un señor alto, encargado de hacer los platillos.

-Ahora los llevo- Sonrió el rubio sin darse cuenta dirigiéndose al par de amigos que hablaba animadamente- Aquí tienen, que lo disfruten- Ofreció un gesto sincero y se retiro con un rubor color rosa pálido en los mofletes, sonreía para él como un completo estúpido o como una niña enamorada de los caballeros que sólo salen en los cuentos de hadas.

-Esto sabe muy bien- Decía Gon mientras se metía un bocado de sus waffles a la boca, masticando con los cachetes llenos, al verlo Killua comenzó a reírse deliberadamente de su amigo.

-Te estás manchando toda la cara de jarabe, idiota- Dio una servilleta a Gon quién la cogió de inmediato con vergüenza que se denotaba con el color carmesí que tenía su rostro.

-Que grosero, Killua - Hizo un mohín.

-Lo siento, lo siento es que eres demasiado distraído y pareciera que no has comido en años- Sólo sirvió para que Gon se molestara más.

-Pues ayer no comí muy bien, es todo- Argumento Gon con enfado sin mirar a Killua.

-Vamos… Gon, no te enojes- Dio una sonrisa de gato y se acerco a Gon y de manera juguetona hizo cosquillas que hicieran que su pequeño berrinche terminara.

-Jajaja, basta, basta, Killua- Reía sin poder controlarse, pronto Killua paro y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de todos los trabajadores se encontraba Dhery que pensaba en Killua.

-¿Cómo me puede gustar una persona de la qué ni siquiera se su nombre?- Se reprochaba el rubio.

-Tal vez amor a primera vista- Dhery dio un respingo y de inmediato busco la fuente de aquella voz chillona encontrándose de nuevo con Hanna.

-¿Qué acaso tienes un radar para saber dónde estoy?- Dijo sarcástico, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Hanna levanto una ceja, dio un par de carcajadas acercándose más al rubio que la miraba todavía con fastidio.

-Sólo venía a recoger mi bolsa, ya sabes porque mi turno termino- A esto el otro sonrió- Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones por que el tuyo también está por terminar y si esos dos mocosos no se apuran a terminar de comer no podrás pedir la cuenta y por lo tanto no sabrás el nombre de aquel niño con cara arrogante- La cara del rubio volvió a tomar una expresión de fastidio.

-Se te hace tarda, Hanna- Comento el otro con indiferencia, la rubia tomo sus cosas y se retiro pero no sin antes dedicarle un guiño.

-Que molestia- Suspiro Dhery mientras echaba un vistazo a la mesa de los dos niños, odiaba admitirlo pero Hanna tenía razón y si no se apuraban jamás sabría cuál era el nombre de la primera persona de la que se enamoraba con sólo mirarla un rato.

* * *

_Bueno como lo prometí aquí está el capítulo. Debo admitir que estoy muy atareado con esto de la preparatoria y convivir con gente nueva (Demonios no soy bueno en eso D:). En fin voy a tratar de actualizarlo de vez en cuando aún que la puntuación me está fallando, disculpen por eso. Enjoy~_


	4. El fin del desayuno

Capítulo tres: El fin del desayuno.

-Estoy lleno- Comento Killua satisfecho. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó en el asiento, el desayuno había estado fabuloso en especial los arándanos que estaban encima de los waffles de cierto modo hacían que resaltara el sabor de la mantequilla en la comida redonda y deliciosa por supuesto.

-Todo estaba rico- Se toco la panza y la froto como si se tratará de un ser en su vientre luego levanto la mano y pidió la cuenta como toda persona que termina de comer en un restaurante.

El turno de de Dhery había terminado hace dos minutos, casi muere de un infarto al ver que habían terminado sólo dos minutos después de su turno.

Soen, el camarero en turno estaba dispuesto a cumplir con la tarea de entregar la cuenta pero el rubio interfirió.

-Soen… por favor déjame entregar la cuenta- Dudo un poco pero termino aceptando dejando esa tarea a Dhery.

Se aproximó con cautela a la mesa de los dos adolescentes y con sutileza entrego la cuenta.

-Gracias- Decía Gon, el rubio le devolvió el gesto y miro después a Killua atentamente.

-De nada…- Hizo una pausa esperando a que respondieran las personas enfrente suyo y esperaba que contestaran con su nombre.

-Soy Gon y el es Killua, encantados de conocerte Dhery-san- El mesero sonrió.

-¿Lo conoces, Gon?- Preguntaba desconcertado al oír que su amigo conocía el nombre de ese sujeto.

-No, es sólo que así dice su gafete de presentación- En ese momento Killua se sintió realmente tonto.

-Jajá es cierto jeje- Reía con nerviosismo, con un nerviosismo que era tremendamente notable hasta para un sordo. Dhery sonrió ante esto.

-El gusto es mío Killua-kun, Gon-kun- Hizo un gesto suave.

-Como sea, aquí tienes el dinero- Killua pago y se levantaron del sus asientos.

-Bueno nos vamos Dhery-san, nos vemos luego- Hablaba Gon con su voz infantil.

Dhery los acompaño a la salida. Cuando salieron Gon observo como el mesero también se retiraba.

* * *

_Debo mencionar que Dhery toma un papel importante en esta historia pues es el principal factor para la trama dramática._

_Pasando a otro tema creo que no estuve satisfecho sólo con subir el capítulo dos así que subí el tres para no dejarlos mucho con el suspenso._

_Necesito ordenar mi tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo, por lo que en cuanto lo haga continuare escribiendo. Enjoy~_


End file.
